Man on the Run
by Tileskopio
Summary: Delsin wasn't the only Akomish to get powers. Meet Ivan Varic, a young teen running from the DUP to try and keep his tribe safe. Now he is in Japan in way over his head. Rated T for violence and language, may change.
1. Man on the Run

Three days before Delsin got his powers

a young man in his mid to late twenties and a kid about the age of sixteen, just finished tagging one of the nearby building in the reservation, "Ahh... I just made the world a better place." the older one said to no one in particular. This is Delsin Rowe a young hero in the making, but he is not h one we are focusing on.  
The one we are focusing on is Ivan Varic another young Akomish who lives with Betty and is also following Delsin's path as a graffiti artist. "Ya me too!" Delsin turned to see what his little disciple was able to do. For being only sixteen he is actually pretty good. He made a stencil painting of a bunch of lawn gnomes running away from a man with a push mower.  
"Not bad my young padiwon, but we better get out of here before the cops show up."  
"You mean your brother," Ivan said with a smile. Right on cue you herd the sound of a police truck puling up next to them.  
"Quick scatter!" Delsin yelled as he scooped up his bag of paints and ran words the fence.  
"Hay! Stop!" the cop yelled at the two of them. Ivan was still fumbling around with his paints giving the cop enough time to get a hold of him. Ivan tried to struggle free of the cops grip, but had no luck. He looked up to see Delsin shaking his head.  
"Looks like you need to work on your escape skills. Better luck next time," Delsin said and made his way out of the ally to then be stopped by his brother Reggie.  
"Not so fast there Delsin, me and you are going to need to have a talk," Reggie said dragging Delsin further around the corner. "What the hell are you doing Delsin? This is the third time this week I have had to arrest you and to top it of you got Ivan involved onto this too?! What are you thinking? Is this how you want the rest of your life to be?"  
Delsin pulled his arm away from his brother, "hey, I just want to express my self. It's not like am hurting any one."  
"That's not the point its still vandalism, it's a crime I have to take you in. I'm a cop." he took a deep breath and sighed, "look I want you to go and take Ivan home, and then meet me back at the long house. We will talk more there.  
Delsin nodded and walked around the corner. He saw Ivan and the other cop waiting there for him. "Um... Reggie told me to take him home," he said pointing to Ivan. The cop nodded and then drove off.  
"So what's the news?" Ivan asked.  
"Reggie it seems is going to give you a warning, but he wants me to meet him at the long house to talk more. I was also thinking of doing one more big tag till we stop for a while. Why don't you meat me at the fish guttery in three days."  
"So what are we doing," Ivan asked.  
Delsin looked at him with an evil smile, "its going to be a surprise."

-Three days later-

_Crap I am running late. You just had to take a little nap, didn't you Ivan. Hopefully I dint miss too... is that smoke?_ Ivan was approaching the fish guttery when he saw a bald man running towards him. He was in an orange jump suit, a bold fashion choice. The man wasn't paying attention and ran straight into Ivan. Ivan's bag of paints went everywhere. The man was going to get up and get keep running, but Ivan was going to stop him.  
"Hey you're going to help pick up my pai..." Ivan grabbed his hand and he could feel a surge of power go through him and then he blacked out.  
He woke up in the same spot, with his paints still spread every were. Great now I have to clean all this up. He started to pick up the paints one-by-one and was almost done till one slipped out of his arms and began to roll away. He put the other paints in the bag and began to chase it. He was a few feet a way from it when someone caught the run away can with their foot.  
The mystery person picked up the can and handed it to him. Ivan had never seen this person before. She wore a black trench coat and had short read hair. She looked to be in her late thirties maybe early forties. "Thanks," Ivan told the lady.  
"You're welcome," she said in a formal tone. "May I ask you a few questions?" She asked, "nothing hard just some simple questions."  
"Sure,"  
"Good, so first of all do you know someone by the name of Delsin Rowe?"  
"Ya, me and Delsin are like brothers."  
"Would you call him a bio-terrorist?"  
"HAHAHA...," the lady was giving him an icy stare, "wait, are you being serious?" She just kept staring at him, wanting an answer, he coughed, "no, he isn't a bio-terr..." Just then two concrete spikes shot into his legs.  
The women bent down to be at eye level with Ivan, "that's not what I was told by Delsin." She got up and turned her back to him. "Strange the old women said the same thing. What was her name? Betty was it?  
Ivan didn't know what to think. He was overwhelmed with anger, "what did you do to Betty!" He lifted up his hand and smoke started to form around it. He let out a scream of anger and a huge rocket of smoke flew from his hand. "Who are you and why did you do this!" More rockets launched at the lady, hiring her one after another.  
The area were the women stood was covered in smoke. Ivan was out of breath and panting. He fell to a knee completely drained. Then out of the smoke came two concrete chunks smashing into Ivan's chest knocking him back. He was then invaded in concrete up to the waist.  
"Me? I am Augustine, head of the DUP and I find and restrain bio-terrorist, like you and Delsin." She walked away thinking for a second. "You know what I could use you two," she used her concrete to put more spikes in his body. He was starting to black out from the pain. "Ya I have been told that hurt," Ivan finally blacked out for the second time today.

~Two weeks later~

Ivan woke up in the long house. He saw all the people that Augustine had hurt for no reason. Ivan didn't know how to feel. Sad or angry all he new is that he couldn't stay here. It would put his people in more danger. He walked around the long house seeing the devastation first hand. As he approached the exit he saw Betty.  
"Betty, oh god." Ivan ran over to her bed. She had concrete spikes coming out of her legs. "What happened?"  
"Well Delsin turns out to be a conduit..."  
"Wait, a conduit?"  
"Its another name for a bio-terrorist," she said, "but any ways Delsin and Reggie went to go and get Augustine's powers to get rid of the concrete piercings in are legs."  
"I think I might be a conduit too," he looked at Betty to see her reaction, but there was none she seemed completely fine with the notion that he was a conduit. "Ya I shot smoke out of my hands. I kind of freaked out. I think I got it from that guy I ran into outside the fish guttery."  
"I think you should stay here and lay low for awhile. We can keep you safe."  
Ivan shook his head, "no I should leave here. The longer I stay here, the more I put the clan in danger, I should leave."  
"You don't have to we are a clan, we protect are own."  
"That's why I have to go, I hope you under stand." Ivan stood up and was about to walk away.  
"Just be safe," Betty said with tears in her eyes.

~Japan six months later~

Ivan ran across all of Europe and Asia avoiding the DUP clutches. He fought many of there fake conduits and has gains two new powers, sound and metal. No he managed to get caught up in Japan and is now waiting at a bus stop to Tokyo. His plan was that he was to go full circle. From here he was going to take a plane back to Seattle. Delsin was on the getting close to getting Augustine powers so the timing couldn't be better. The bus he was going to get on, along with a DUP truck and another bus pulled up.  
_Well there goes all my luck, maybe if I try to blend in I can get to my bus._ He through up his hood and put on his head phone as he walked to the bus. He put his head down so they couldn't see his face, but he couldn't see which bus he was getting on either.  
He made it on the bus no problem but it was the wrong one, but he didn't know that. What he did know was that there was no one else on the bus. He shrugged it of and plopped down in one of the seats. At least no one will bother him on the bus.  
"Hey kid," The bus driver started, "the school you are going..."  
"School?! Isn't this bus going to Tokyo?!" Ivan asked surprised.  
"No this bus is going to Yokai academy."  
"Oh come on," Ivan slouched in his seat, "I guess I can lay low here for a day or two then get out."  
That's not going to go as well as he planed.

** Authors notes**

**Ya I know read some of the other ones and I wanted to give it my own spin so here it is. Plz R&R constructive criticism is welcome. This is only my second story and I plan to have longer chapters.**


	2. First Day

Ivan stepped of the buss and looked at the world around him. The sky was a normal blue, but the sea was a blood red. It looked like a Tim Burton movie. He could see what looked like a school of in the distance. The trees in the area all had no leaves and looked dead.  
Ivan looked back at the bus driver, "Am I in the right place?" he just laughed and drove away. "What a nice guy, he was a big help," he said sarcastically. And with that began the long walk to the school. As he walked he felt like he couldn't help but feel creeped by the head stones that lined the path to the school. It was like he was in a town of Halloween. He was getting some kind of weird feeling from this place, it made him nerves. To calm his nerves he turned up his music and put on his head phones, but with his head phones he couldn't hear the sound of a bike be hind him.

"LOOK OUT!"

Ivan was sent to the ground, his head landing on some thing soft. He pushed him self up to see that he was laying on top of a beautiful pink haired girl with green eyes and was wearing what looked like a school uniform. Pink hair yep he was in Japan all right. "I am so sorry, I didn't see you coming." the lady sat up and looked at his head were he had a small cut above his right eye.

"You're bleeding," she reached into her back and pulled out a green handkerchief, "let me get that for you." she leaned forward getting wiping the blood of his forehead. She held the handkerchief in front f her noise and smelled it. "Your blood it smells so good, I can't help my self because I am a vampire"

Ivan was confused as the girl started to lean forward towards him. "What are you doing?" He accepting his hands up trying to push her away, but she was a lot stronger then he was expecting.

"Just one little sip it wont hurt I promise," she got to his neck and bit down and sucked some of his blood, letting out a little bit of a moan into his neck. After a few seconds she let go of his neck and wiped her mouth. For some reason she thought that he had a kind of smoked meat taste to his blood. "I am sorry, I just couldn't help my self."

"You bit me, at least take me out to dinner first," Ivan rubbed the spot were she had bitten him, "at least tell me your name before you bite my neck"

"My name… my name is Moka Akashiya," she said blushing.

"I'm Ivan Varic."

"Are you going to Yokai academy too?"

"Well kind of I just need to in roll," Moka looked kind of confused, "ya I was sent here late because of some moving issues. You see, I come from America."

"Oh I see," she looked kind of bashful for a second, "hey can I ask you a question," she said as she was picking up her stuff.

"Sure"

"How do you feel about vampires?"

_ Ha she has to be joking, vampire don't exist they re just legends the tribe tells to make the kid behave, but I don't want to be a dick so_. "Well I think that vampires are pretty cool. All that massive strength and there cool red eyes, there cool in my book."

She looked relieved and then jumped on him. If he wasn't ready he would have been back on the ground. "Well if that's the case maybe we could be friends?"

"Well sure I don't see why not."

She let him go and stepped back, "good, I was kind of nerves about not having any friends at this new school," she looked down at her watch to see the time. "oh good we are going to be late to the entrance ceremony." she grabbed his hand and began to pull him along with her to the school."

As the approached the old gothic looking building Ivan slowed her down. "Hey Moka, I have to go and talk to the head master so that I can be properly enrolled here at the school. So why don't you go on a head of me. I will catch up with you later." she gave him a nod and ran into the school. "Now its time to go and find the head master."

Ivan walked the hall of the school passing buy many of the rooms. The school was a lot bigger than he had thought. He could easily get lost in here unless you fallow the directory boards. It took him longer then he hoped but he found the headmasters office.

He knocked three times and waited for a reply. Then from in side you herd a deep voice say, "enter." he walked into the dark room. There were book shelves on the wall and a desk in the center. There was an old man sitting at the desk with red eyes. Red eyes now that's creepy. "Why do you disturb me?" the head master asked.

"I um… want to enroll in this school." Ivan replied.

"Are you sure about that, Ivan?" he said this with a crooked smile.

_ how did he know my name. man this school is creepy. Thank god I will only be her for a few days. _"Yes, sir."

"Well Ivan, consider it done," he handed a blank piece of paper to Ivan, "now go to your home room."

Ivan looked at the paper, "but it's blank."

"Just go,"

"But…"

"Go," And with that Ivan left the room.

He looked at the price of paper. He checked the back, held it up to light he tried warming it up to see if it was invisible ink, but it was just blank. He closed his eye and rubbed the bridge of his noise. "That was no help whatsoever," he looked at the paper one last time but this time there was a single word, 'blood'.  
_Your joking right, this has to be a joke.' He held the paper in his left hand, 'fine I will play along._ He put a his finger in his mouth and took a little bite out of his finger, just enough to draw blood. He let a drop or two falls onto the blank paper.  
"Ya that was a waste..." He looked at the paper and saw that the paper was making him a file. It had his height, eye color, all that physical stuff. After the paper made his transcripts, it showed all the grades he turned back at the reservation. The paper then turned blank again. It stayed like that for a few seconds then started to turn into his class schedule. His first class was in a few minutes so not wanting to get noticed he made his way there.  
As he walked the halls of the school he couldn't help but notice that there were a lot of pretty girls here. They all wore the same thing, green jackets with really, really short skirts. If they were any shorter there would be nothing there. Don't get Ivan wrong he liked the view, but he just didn't think all of them should be this revealing. If Betty were here she would be freaking out. All the girls here also had pretty big bust too. These girls may be pretty but he felt like some thing was, off. He decided to brush it off for now.  
Soon he made it to his home room. There were a few people in this room but again they made him feel off. He had been feeling it the whole time, but it was more subtle. The only way he could describe this, was that it felt like a kind of pressure, the kind that makes you uncomfortable and uneasy. It was like everyone was emanating this pressure. He just brushed it off for now and took the seat towards the back of the room, by the window.

As al the students started to swarm into the room, the pressure he felt kept increasing. He just kept his eyes focused out side the window till the teacher started talking. "Okay class take your seats," every one took there seats right away. "Okay class for those of you new here, welcome to Yokai academy. I am Shizuka Nekonome your home room teacher. Now if you don't know this already this is a special school exclusively for monsters," that last sentence got Ivan's attention. "Currently…"

Ivan couldn't focus on what she was saying after that point, _she is joking right, and this is just a strange joke for all the freshman… Right?_

Then the kid next to Ivan spoke up, "what a bunch of stupid rules, I say if we were to find a human we should just eat him on the spot."

"Well you see that's not possible, because the school is protected by a special barrier to keep humans out and even if a human were to have gotten into the school he would bee killed instantly, Mr. Saizo." Miss Nekonome said matter-of-factly.

Saizo scoffed, "what ever you say teach, but I swear that I have been smelling a human the whole time."

Ivan looked over at him to see his tongue hanging out of his mouth. Ivan saw this and thought that he would play along for a second. "Even if there was a human here wouldn't it be counter productive to kill him," at this point all the eyes in the class room were on him. "I mean isn't this school supposed to teach us how to interact with humans?" Ivan felt the pressure in the room double.

Saizo looked at him his tongue snapping at the air, "now that I think about it the smell seems like its coming from…"

Just then the classroom door swung open, "sorry I am late I got lost in the halls." said a familiar voice.

"Its okay, why don't you introduce your self," Miss Nekonome said.

"Oh, I'm Moka Akashiya," Ivan turned to look at Moka head on. She saw that Ivan was in the same homeroom with her. "Ivan!" she jumped across the room and gave him a hug. "I am so glad that we are in the same home room."

"Jesus, Moka calm down," Ivan said felling the pressure in the room triple. "Its good to see you too, but I think you should calm down." Ivan was trying to push her off of him to try and reduce the murderess looks the guys in the room were giving him. Moka eventually took her seat, but all the guys in the room still wanted to kill him. The class eventually settled down and continued normally.

After class Moka dragged clung onto Ivan like a little puppy. All the guys in the school were completely shocked that a guy like him could get a bombshell like her. Now don't through Ivan down the hole just yet, he may not be a movie star, but he wasn't ugly. Ivan wasn't the tallest kid in the world, but he had some height. He stood over Moka at least three inches. He had curly dark brown hair but he usually had a dark red beanie (like Delsin's) covering his head with curls hanging out from underneath. Right now he was wearing a red zip up hoodie with black pants. Most kid were wearing there uniform but no one stopped him so for now he was good.

Moka dragged him out side to one of the vending machines out side, to get something to drink. "Are you going to get any thing Ivan?"

"Do they have Dr. Pepper?" Ivan asked. He walked over to see for him self while Moka got her drink. Sure enough they had what he was looking for. While he was typing in the number, he decided to ask some questions.

"Hey," Moka looked at him puzzled, "is this school seriously only for monsters?"

She gave him an even more puzzled look. "Um, ya. Why do you ask?"

"Oh the last school I went to was talking about introducing human into the mix so we could try and live to gather better, that's all."

"Oh, well this one is strictly monsters, no humans here," she said with a smile. Ivan grabbed his soda and opened it up. Ivan could feel the pressure in the area going up so he knew that something was going to happen.

Just then Saizo came back into the picture, "hay babe, your name was Moka Akashiya, right?" Ivan and Moka looked at him both disgusted. "Why don't you ditch this loser and come kick it with a real man," he said putting his arm around Moka.

Ivan grabbed his hand and removed his arm from Moka's shoulder, "why don't you leave her alone and go find someone more your style like that trash can."

"Looks like you have a mouth on you, I think you heed to be put down a peg," Saizo tried to hit Ivan, but he turned to smoke so Saizo's hand just went right through him. When Ivan rematerialized he dropped a sulfur bomb causing Saizo to cough furiously.

"Come on Moka second hand smoke is bad for you," he said as he grabbed her hand and walked away. They ended up on the school roof.

"That escalated quickly," Ivan said jokingly.

"Ya, I have never seen anything like that before. What kind of monster are you exactly?" she asked.

"We are not supposed to tell anyone what are monster form is remember." he said leaning back on the railing.

"Oh, ya sorry, but you already know what kind of monster I am, but that was before we knew that rule even existed."

"Can I ask you a question?" I van asked

"Ya sure,"

"Well I was wondering, how do you feel about humans," she gave him a weird look, "I know it's a strange question, just go along with it."

"Well to be honest I don't like them at all," Ivan was kind of hurt by that, but he let he continue to see what her side of the story was. "You see, I attended human school all the way up through junior high. They were mean because they don't believe in monsters. They can be cruel and treated me like an outsider. I was all alone till now, but now I have you my first real friend."

Ivan became serious for a second, "what would you say if I were to tell you I was one of those humans you hate."

Moka backed away for a second, "I would call you a liar because no human could do what you just did back there."

Ivan locked eyes with her, "Moka I am a human," there was a dead silence not even the crows could be herd. For Moka it felt like the whole world came to a stop.

"But… you cant… you" she stammered

"I am not a monster; I am a conduit, a bio-terrorist. I have powers for some reason and now I am on the run." he looked out over the forest of dead trees. "I shouldn't even be here, I don't know why the head master let me in here either." I am a man on the run right now. The DUP is after me and I thought the school would be a safe place to lay low for a few days, but it turns out I have gotten my self into a bigger pickle." he looked back at Moka. She was on the edge of tears now. "You probably hate me and I can understand why. Good bye." Ivan smoke dashed down the closet vent and began to walk towards the bus stop.

"Ivan wait!" she screamed but he was already to far away to hear her. She ran through the halls of the school trying to find the closest exit. Once she did she bolted through the door and into the woods, to try and find Ivan before it was t late.

As she was running Saizo decided to make his second appearance. "Were are you going babe? Chasing after that Ivan weakling."

"Leave me alone, I am busy right now."

"How about me and you get busy in are true forms, come on lets have some fun," Saizo changed into his monster form, an orc. He grew another six feet in height and his skin looked like armor plates. His tongue was huge and he used it to grab Moka's leg. She let out a scream that could be heard for miles.

Ivan heard the screams as he was walking. Sounds like Moka; I should go help….. Or I could just walk away. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his mp3 player and put in his head phones. The music was turned up full blast so he couldn't hear a thing.

Back with Moka and Saizo. Saizo had slammed Moka into a tree knocking the breath out of her. "Come on why don't you fight back, this is getting kind of boring. I might just have to rape you now." he began to walk towards her when someone tap the back of him. He looked back to see Ivan was standing there, he had one head phone out and the other blasting dub step. He held up his other hand to the head phone and began to absorbing the sound.

*"Do you like centipedes?" he asked. From his head phones you can hear the lead and right when it dropped Ivan let out a huge blast of sound form his hands blasting Saizo back a few feet. I van was relentless sending blast after blast of sound a Saizo pushing him further and further back from Moka. Saizo put up his hand to black the onslaught of bass. He was able to stand up and smack Ivan sending him flying back to Moka. Ivan stood up and brushed of the dust.  
"Ivan are you okay?!" Moka asked.  
"Ya, I just need to refuel," Ivan looked around for his mp3, "just have to find my..."  
Saizo lifted up the mp3 in his hand, "looking for this?" He slowly began to tighten his grip and then snap. The mp3 player was smashed into a bunch of tiny pieces.  
'Well this is going to be a little bit harder now' Ivan thought.

Saizo was ready for round two and this time he had the upper hand. Saizo rushed Ivan. Ivan tried to roll out of the way, but he was to slow allowing him to grab Ivan's leg. He smashed Ivan into the ground then through him through the trees and down the hill. Ivan laid there for a second then rolled over. "Oh, so that's were the bus stop is," he got to a knee to try and catch his breath. He managed to stand up.  
"Ivan, are you okay?!" Moka yelled as she came out of the forest. She ran over to the beaten up Ivan and helped him stay standing. "Why did you come back to save me?" Ivan lost his balance and fell forward a little bit.

Ivan looked at her, "we are friends, its what friends do for each other. Now if you could do me a favor and try and find some sort of metal, or smoke. I could get back at in the game."

Moka laid him back down, "stay here I will be back as soon as I can," and with that she ran of to go find the desired elements.

A few seconds after she left Saizo came back for round three. Ivan was running on empty but he wasn't going to die here, he had fought way tougher enemies. He wasn't going to lose, not here, not today.

Saizo jumped in the air and tried to turn Ivan into a crater, but Ivan rolled out of the way at the last second. Trough down sound wave bombs which sent out a defining, high-pitched blast of sound that disorientates any one in the immediate area. Saizo grabbed his ears and fell to his knees. This gave Ivan enough time to close the distance between them. Ivan launched him self in the air and did a comet drop on Saizo sending him flying back wards.

"That the best you got?" Saizo said as he spat out some blood. He stood up and shook of Ivan's attacks like they were nothing. He used his massive strength to rip out part of the earth to through at Ivan. He hurled the huge piece of earth at Ivan . With the last of his strength he stopped the bolder in mid air holding it in place for a second. Then launching it back at Saizo. Saizo was shocked and had no time to dodge so it hit him head on knocking the wind out of him.

Ivan was completely almost empty now, one or two shots left if he was lucky. If Saizo wasn't down for the count this time, it was over for him. Just then Moka re appeared back on the seen empty handed. "Sorry Ivan, I couldn't find any thing you could use, LOOK OUT!" she tacked Ivan to the ground saving him from the giant rock. At the same time Ivan's hand grabbed the rosary around Moka's neck pulling it free.

Just then the sky turned a dark red and the pressure he had felt the whole time went of the charts. He could feel the killer intent coming from… Moka. She stood up and you could see the difference. Her hair had turned to a silvery color and her eves turned a shade of red. He could tell that her body has changed, well at least her breast. She looked at Ivan then at Saizo then back to Ivan.

"I was awakened for this?" she huffed, "Well I could use the exercise," she was about to go finish the job when a hand touched he shoulder. "Who dares touch me?!" She spun to see Ivan standing there a determined look on his face.  
"Thanks for the offer, but I can finish this." Ivan patted her shoulder and walked towards Saizo.  
"If you die it's on you," she yelled at Ivan. He just put one hand in the air and kept walking. "Damb, fool is going to kill him self," she huffed.  
"Ready to die now?" Saizo said.  
"Nope, but I could kick your ass if you like."  
"Fuck you," Saizo charged Ivan big mistake.  
Ivan put up both of his hands causing a lead to start up. When the base dropped, he brought them to his side. Saizo was thrown into the air, and then smashed back and forth between two different bass barriers. Then he was Ivan raised his hand again and you could hear the lead. When it dropped he pulled his hand down hurling him down into the ground making a ten foot created in the ground. Now Ivan was completely drained. All his limbs felt heavier, just standing was hard enough. He walked over to Moka.  
"See I told you I had this," completely drained, he felt him self beginning to black out, "I'm just going to need a little..." Before he finished his sentence he blacked out. He felt forward into Moka.  
She caught him and shook her head. "Foolish human," she laid him down on the ground letting his head rest on her lap. Now don't get her wrong she was impressed on how a human was able to take a monster down, but her pride wouldn't let it show. She grabbed her rosary and put it back on her neck. She then began to change back to her 'normal' self.  
Ivan began to wake up after a few minutes. He was still drained and week, but at least he was awake. He looked up at Moka, "hey, I am sorry for freaking out on you back there, I should have taken into account how you feel, not just how I felt." He sighed, "Humans can be dicks sometimes, but not all of us are like that." He sat him self up so he wasn't laying on her lap any more. "If you still feel the same way about me and my kind, I wouldn't blame you, even though I don't think I'm exactly human any more," he looked at his hands making a the soft beat. "I don't really care, monster or human were still friends." he had a gentle smile on his face.

Moka jumped on him giving him a huge bear hug, "I don't care either I just want to be your friend." _I could get used to this, _he thought.

Moka and him sat there for a while giving Ivan time to rest up. In that time he learned that the bus doesn't come every day, but every month, so for no he was stuck here. He and Moka also patched every thing up and it seemed like every thing was okay.

Ivan and Moka walked up to the dormitories. Ivan looked at Moka, "see you tomorrow?" he asked.

"Ya defiantly," she took a whiff of the air and got a pleading look on her face. She began to lean forward. Ivan didn't know what to do or what was going on. She got to his neck then bit down letting out a little moan. As she sucked his blood she could feel his powers making a beat in her mouth and having a sweater flavor. It seemed the flavor changed with his powers. She let go and whipped her mouth.

"Seriously, twice in one day," he sighed, _well its better then being a slave_.

*Knife Party - Centipede (look it)

** Well here is chapter two hope you enjoyed it. This update came out fast but I can't promise that it will always be like that. R&R and take it easy.**

**Thanks for reading. **


	3. Love Slave

_ Ivan and a younger child were running through the dark cramped streets of London. You could hear the sounds of sirens closing in behind him and the child he was running with. They made there way down twist and turns till they came to a dead end. "Fuck," Ivan swore under his breath, "come on let's double back…"_

_ "Not so fast you slick bastard," said a strong dark voiced, British man. He stood at the mouth of the ally wearing a black trench coat. "I have no idea why Augustine wants you, but I will be dammed if I cross that concrete psycho." he took a few steps into the ally closing the exit with pillars of steel. "Now she said she wants you alive, but she never said you can't have a few cuts and bruises…"_

_ "Fuck," Ivan screamed as two metal spikes went through Ivan's shoulders, lifting him a few inches of the ground. Ivan smoke dashed of the pillars landing on his knees. "You can take me, but leave Chris out of this, just let him go. He is just a kid." the child ran behind Ivan was scared, trying to hide him self from the head DUP officer in London. _

_ "What that kid, the other bio-terrorist? Ha, you should know by now that we don't let any bio-terrorist go."_

_ "It was worth try." Ivan put up his hand ready to fire, but two more metal spikes pierced his hand. He smoke dashed forward toward the DUP officer who barley dogged his open hand. Ivan turned around before and blasted two rockets at the officer. The officer was knocked back a few feet. Ivan rushed him while he was stunned and grabbed his face, leaching his powers. The memories of the man flowed through him. All the conduits he killed and captured over the past years. _

_ He fell back landing a few feet away from the officer. Chris ran towards Ivan, but before he could get to him a metal spike ran through his chest. Ivan stared on in horror as the life drained out of the young child's eyes. _

"NO!" Ivan sat up powers ready to attack. He looked around to see that he was in his dorm room still. "Nightmares again," he looked at his clock to see that it was only five in the morning. He has been waking up at this time almost every day sense he came to the academy. He decided to get moving. He took is shower, got dressed and grabbed his head phones. Class doesn't start for another two hours so he decided to walk around the campus.

There weren't a lot of people out and about at this time of day. Most of the people that were out were coming from the night classes. Even with them there was really no one out.

He walked to a part of the campus not allot of people knew about. It was a small lake with actual water. The water in the lake wasn't red like the ocean near the buss stop. There were a few benches around, but Ivan liked the one that was covered by a tree. This tree was also rare because had leaves. There wasn't that many trees, at least from what he saw, that had leaves.

He sat down in the bench and put on his head phones. He sat back and let his mind run wild. He had so many things on his mind. What really bothered him was the fact that he was the bus was scheduled to only come once a month. It wasn't completely bad though. He was safe from the DUP here sense there wasn't any chance of them getting to him because of the whole magical barrier. Well the barrier couldn't be that strong if he made it through. He also wanted to get into contact with Delsin and Reggie to see how close they were to getting rid of Augustine. The sooner they were done with her he could return home.

He leaned back and looked at the sky. The son was slowly beginning to rise making the sky turn a shade of orange. He looked at his watch. It had taken him an hour to get here, but he still had an hour to get to class. He just watched the sky and closed his eyes. And let the wind blow over him. There was no rush; if he needed to he could travel at the speed of sound. He stood up and stretched. The morning was his favorite time of day. Not a lot of people were up and around to bug him. He began his long walk back to the school.

He stopped at one of the vending machines on the way back to grab something to drink. He started to notice more and more students were beginning to wake up. As his soda fell down he herd some of the students talking.

"Aw man, here comes that supper hot chick Moka!"

Ivan grabbed his soda and looked up to see Moka on walking by. She looked over at Ivan and grew a big smile. "Ivan! It's so nice to see you" she ran up and jump tackled him. He almost lost his balance as she grabbed onto his arm.

"Sup Moka? Sleep well last night?"

"Fine, but I did miss breakfast," she looked at his neck and to her it looked like a wonderful buffet. She inched closer to his neck till she could finally take a bite. _Today it kind of has an irony taste. _

Ivan pushed her away, "just because you missed breakfast doesn't mean you can use me as breakfast."

Moka looked kind of upset, "I am sorry."

Ivan sighed, "Look just at least ask first okay."

She gave him a nod and a wide smile, "ya I will ask."

As the two of them walked away from the dorms, bunch of guys cursed at Ivan for hogging Moka. In the shadows watching the boys fawn over Moka was a blue hared girl.

"Crap I left my bag back at the lake. You go on ahead of me I'll catch up in a bit." Ivan sprinted back towards the lake. Okay more like jetted. He used his sound power to speed there in a second.

Ivan found his bag right on the bench. "You slippery-vick" he picked it up and slung it on his shoulder. Ivan was about to sprint back to the dorm when he herd someone collapse. "Whoa, you okay?" he walked over to the downed girl. She had blue hair, purple eyes and the largest hooters Ivan has ever seen. Ivan was raised better and looked away with a little bit of a blush. He helped her stand up on her feet.

"Oh, I am sorry I just sometimes can't help it, it's because I have this condition," she stood up and rubbed her breast up against the Ivan's chest. He pushed her away even though it felt really good.

"Whoa what are you doing?!" Ivan took a step back and looked at her confused.

"Sorry It's just I am so dizzy and…" she fell forward but Ivan was able to catch her.

"Let's get you to the clinic," Ivan said carrying her away, "what is your name any way?"

"The name is Kurumu Kurono," she said with a devilish smile, Ivan couldn't see the smile.

Ivan and Kurumu were close to the clinic now. "Hey Ivan," she rubbed her breast up against Ivan's chest again. she looked up at Ivan "Can you look into my eyes," Ivan looked into her eyes and he felt him self slowly losing his control of his body as his arm unwillingly went around Kurumu's shoulder. "You think we could be friends, Ivan?"

"I would love to be your friend Kurumu," Ivan said falling deeper into her trance. Kurumu had a wicked smile on her face as here plan was finally coming together. Ivan's hands seemed to move on there own as they moved from her shoulder to her waist.

"Oh, Ivan you are so naughty," she said as she placed her breast up against Ivan's chest.

_ What am I doing? Well to be honest this isn't the worst thing, but seriously in public and why am I doing this? _He tried fight against what ever was going on with his body. Just then Moka was walking by and saw Ivan.

"Ivan what's… what… what's going on?" she looked at Ivan kind of

Ivan shook his head finally breaking the trance. He took a step back, away from Kurumu and rubbed the back of his head kind of embraced. he couldn't exactly remember what happened, "uhh… I… I think I was helping Kurumu to the nurse's office, but she seems to be feeling better, much better." he looked at Kurumu, "are you feeling better?"

Kurumu was kind of shocked that some one could break her spell so easily. "Um… ya I feel better now, but can you check on me after class?"

"Sure, I don't see why not," he said with a shrug. He looked down at his watch. "Shit we are going to be late if we don't put some pep in are step." he garbed both of Moka's and Kurumu's hand and gave them a little tug to get them moving. "Come on guys just don't stand there, I don't want Miss Nekonome freak out."

Ivan was half way down the hall before both girls realized he was right. "Wait up Ivan!" Moka said chasing after him.

They all made it to class just in time. Ivan took his seat like normal, but Moka had some suspicions about what that Kurumu girl was and why she was all over Ivan like that. Don't get her wrong Ivan was attractive but he made him self blend into the background so that not too many people paid him any attention. Moka looked at Kurumu, to see that she was being drooled over by all the boys in the class.

The class went by normally and after class Ivan kept his word and went to check on Kurumu. She was packing up her stuff when Ivan came up. "You feel okay Blue?" Ivan asked.

She looked up kind of surprised by the nickname. "Ya I am feeling a lot better. You want to walk me to my next class." _maybe I can get him this time, _she thought. She locked eyes with Ivan and used her love charm.

Ivan felt it again, a strange over powering attraction to the girl in front of him. Kurumu walked up to him and put her arm around his. He never even tried to fight it. Kurumu was walking by the front gate with her new boy toy, but for the second time today Moka ruined her plans.

"Ivan, were are you going?" Ivan began to regain control of his body. He shook his head and looked at Kurumu.

"I think I was going to walk Kurumu to her next class." he said trying to put together what had just happened.

Kurumu had had enough of this. For the second time she had lost her control of Ivan because of this girl Moka. She was relay starting to piss her of. "Son of a bitch, for the second time today you ruined my plans. Every time I try to seduce Ivan you end up getting in my way."

"Why do you want t seduce me of all people? Not that I am complaining. Just a little confused." Ivan said wanting some answers.

"Oh that's easy," Kurumu said rubbing her breast up against vans chest. "I wanted to get Moka out of the picture so that I could get all the boys in the school to be my man slaves."

Ivan took a step back, "you're a succubus aren't you?" Kurumu looked up at him seductively, "you don't even have to tell me."

"Oh come on," she put her breast on him again, "you can do anything you want to me."

Ivan felt him self slipping again. As his hand went to her breast, "get away from him." Moka pushed Ivan out of the way, but with way to much monster strength. Ivan flew back a good ten feet.

He regained control of his body and stood up. "You think you could use less strength the next time you save me from ma sex crazed lady."

Kurumu looked at Moka giving her the death stare. "You are always getting in my way. Every time I get the guys to fall into my trap, you come along and get the boys to fall all over you." she looked at Ivan with a devilish smile. "And for that I will destroy every thing you hold dear!" she lunged at Ivan revealing bat wings and a tail. He smoke dashed past her and straight into Moka ripping of the rosary.

And just like that Moka's innocent self disappeared and replaced by the cold heart les vampire. "This one is all yours." Ivan said with a smile.

Ura stretched out and looked at Kurumu. "Sorry to keep you waiting," she said. As with her appearance became more womanly, so did her voice. She spoke with authority in her voice.

"You got this?" Ivan asked with smile.

"Shouldn't take me more then seventy six seconds." she looked at Kurumu. "Are you going to come down here or are you scared now you little succubus?"

Kurumu flew down straight at Ura who simply dodged her, but Kurumu wasn't going after her. She was going after Ivan, who wasn't ready for her. She tackled him and had him pinned to the ground. Before Ivan could do any thing she kissed him. Ivan didn't know what to do. He felt him self loses all control and he stropped struggling. She held the kiss for a few extra seconds, and then she broke the kiss to look at her prize. Kurumu and Ivan stood up with a triumphant smile.

"he is mine now." she put her arm around his rubbing her breast against him. "how about it Ivan why don't take care of this little tramp?"

Ivan didn't even say a word as he summoned a metal pillar from the ground. He grabbed the tops of the pillars as the metal shed layers forming a chain. His powers began to leak into the chain and smoke wrapped around the chain making it turn as hot as coals.

"well this just got more interesting." Ura said with a smile. "this is going to be more fun that the succubus at least. Ivan began to slowly walk towards Ura. Metal spikes began to come out of the ground with each step. Ura dashed forward trying to us her speed to take him by surprise. Ivan just turned to smoke and used his smoke chain to rap it around Ura's ankle. He pulled her towards him ready to her with his smoke charged fist. Moka turned around in mid air ready to deliver a scissor kick to Ivan's skull. He put up his hand and caught the kick bare hand. Ura was surprised by this. He charged up his hand and blasted her away with a bass blast.

Ura was sent flying backwards, but she was still attached to the chain. Ivan pulled the chain over his head forming an arc that sent Ura smashing into the ground. As she was smacked into the ground she could feel the wind leave her lungs. He Ivan felt the chain being tugged on but he held on tight. Ura tried to pull the chain out of his hand, but Ivan just let go. He charged back his hand and blasted her with a huge wave of bass. Ura stood there taking the bass full blast. She slowly began to make small step toward Ivan. She was at striking distance now but Ivan wasn't that dumb so he turned to smoke. Ura waited till he came back to solid form so that she could deliver a devastating kick to Ivan's chest. Ivan was quick enough to put a metal wall up to cushion the blow but he still flew back a few feet. He caught him self and landed on his feet. He sent two missiles of smoke that Ura easily dodged.

Ura used this to gain some ground as she delivered a kick to Ivan's side slamming him into a tree. He got back to his feet just in time to dodge a follow up kick. Ivan delivered a spinning back kick to the back of Ura's head making her falter a little bit. Ivan charged his hand back forming a ball of sound that he smashed into the stomach of the female vampire. She was sent flying a few feet back. She rubbed her stomach feeling a slight bit of pain. He then used this moment to make a sulfur bomb and through it at her feet. She began to cough furiously as the sulfur began to burn her lungs. Ivan whipped his chain around her neck and held her in a choke with his chain. Ura grabbed Ivan chain and pulled it away from her neck. Ivan was no match for the monsters strength that Ura had and the chain flew out of his hands. She spun around and elbowed him in the face making him take a few steps back. While Ura was getting up Ivan sent a concentrated blast of sound that slowly began to rip apart Ura's clothes and causing cuts to appear on her skin. Moka jumped out of the way of the constant stream of bass.

Ivan was running low on juice now and he only had a few more minuets of fighting in the tank. He really didn't want to fight her but he could break the spell that he was trapped in. he had paused for a second but that was all Ura needed to deliver another blow to Ivan's chest. He had no time to put up a cushion this time so he was sent flying through a few trees before he came to a stop. He tried to lift up his left arm, but he felt that it was dislocated. Ura was ready with a follow up attack. Ivan rolled out of the way. He grabbed his left arm and let out a scream of pain as he popped his shoulder back into place. Right as he did that Ura came crashing down ready to turn Ivan into a bloody puddle. Ivan barley made it out of the way. Ura grabbed Ivan's head. She held him a few feet in the air ready to finish this fight.

Ivan had a soft smile on his face, "why are you smiling, I have one." just then Ivan turned to smoke filling her lungs with sulfur. While she was stunned Ivan launched himself into the air. He came crashing down using his sonic thrusters to speed up his decent back to earth. When he hit the ground a huge blast of smoke, metal and sound blasted out, blowing Ura back. She stood up kind of groggy. She shook her head to shake off the debris. She saw Ivan in the center of the crater. He fell to one knee.

Ivan was drained, that was it he couldn't fight any more. He had a few broken bones and a dislocated shoulder. Ura didn't walk away from this without a few injuries either. She had a few deep cuts and her school uniform was pretty much shreds.

She walked over to the collapsed Ivan and then looked at Kurumu. "free him or I shall rip of your wings and tail." she began to walk over to Kurumu.

Kurumu began to sweat, "ya I let him go, see," Ura kept walking toward her. Kurumu could feel the killer intent coming from Ura. "and I swear I will leave all the boys alone."

"why don't I just rip of your tail and wings any way to keep you from doing it to any one else again." Ura was standing over Kurumu now. She grabbed her tail and began to pull.

"no please, just stop," she was crying now. "I only did it for my people!"

Ura was about to rip her tail off when he she felt a soft genital hand on her shoulder. She looked back to see it was Ivan, beaten up and bloody. "I think she has had enough."

Ura look infuriated, "she had just turned you into a love slave and now you are defending her?"

Ivan sighed, "ya but she had a reason. She just tried to go about it the wrong way. She seems like a decent person. Every one deserves a second chance." he grabbed Ura's hand to make her let go of Kurumu's tail. "now I think I am going to go see the nurse. Any one want to come with?"

"fine," Ura looked away from him as she put the rosary was put back on. "you are lucky succubus, because you would have surly lost your tale if he had not intervened." she clipped on the rosary and began to faint. Ivan may have been tired but he was still able to catch her.

"geese, what dose she expect me to do while I am beat up like this." Ivan looked back at Kurumu. "you going to come with me, or am I going to have to carry you too?" he said with a smile.

She looked at him in shock, "why? Why do you help me after I have just tried to turn you into my boy toy." she was on the edge of tears again. .

"It wouldn't have been that bad," he said jokingly, "but seriously you were trying to do the right thing. You just did it the wrong way." he shook his head and smiled; he walked up to her and grabbed her hand and hurled her on to his back. "come on lets get you to the nurse."

"what are you…"

"I am getting you to the nurse, so for now just shut up and enjoy the ride."

She put her arms around his neck. She let her head rest on his shoulder. He was also carrying Moka bridal style. He had gotten them to the nurse's office and then collapsed. He had used to mush of his powers and if you take into account his injuries, he shouldn't be walking let alone caring two girls to the nurse's office.

Ivan woke up a few hours later covered in bandages. It seemed as if his shoulder was all fixed up and his broken bones were now just bruised. He rolled over and felt something squishy and soft. He gave It a squeeze to try and figure out what it was. Then there was a squeak. That came from underneath the blanket. He lifted the covers to see Kurumu under there in nothing more than her braw and panties. She was holding onto the Ivan's lower half.

_ How the fuck did I not notice her here before,_ Ivan thought to him self. "Kurumu what are you doing?!"

"you looked kind of cold so I used my body heat to warm you up," she said. She pinned him to the bed rubbing her breast on his chest.

"you seem to be feeling better." he said with a smile. "so you still doin the whole man slave thing?" he asked pushing her off of him.

"oh that whole thing, I decided that I want you to be my mate, but this time I will do it without you using my love charm." she rubbed up against his chest.

Moka came walking into the room surprised at what she saw. "Kurumu what are you doing? 1" she ran in and pushed her off of Ivan. "Ivan is you okay? She didn't try and seduce you?" she looked at Ivan concerned.

"ya I was and you just had to come in here and ruin it." Kurumu said ready to fight.

"no Ivan is mine so you keep your nasty succubus hands off of him." Moka said grabbing onto his arm.

"no he is mine, "she said as she put her arms around his neck, but before things got way to out of hand he used his turned to smoke to dash out of their grasp.

"geese, I just wake up and you guys are threatening to tare open my wounds." he said with a light hearted smile. "come on lets go get some lunch,"

"umm, Ivan its dinner time," Moka said.  
"fine let's get some dinner," Ivan said as he through on his red jacket. _it has been a long day and now it seems that I have another monster to add to my friends list. I wonder what is coming up next. _

**A quick update but this one was pretty easy to write. I hope you guys enjoyed it. R&R.**


	4. It went swimimgly

It has been a few days since Kurumu had taken control of Ivan and had him duke it out with Moka's inner self, Era. After Kurumu was saved by Ivan and she began to follow him around like a little puppy, saying that Ivan was her destined one. Ivan didn't mind though. What guy wouldn't mind a cute girl following them around, trying to get into there pants? But Ivan was a little more decent than most guys. He wasn't just going to use Kurumu for his own personal pleasure. If he was going to do that he would at least get to know her a little more. Plus there was another factor, Moka.

She was the first person that Ivan had ran into at this academy, literally, he got ran over by her. Besides that she was a nice person, but it was hard for Ivan to tell if she liked him or if she just liked him for his blood. She was a nice girl and all but she made him confused at some points. And to day it seems things are going to get more confusing because it is time to pick a club.

"Okay class, today is the day that you have to pick a club," Mrs. Nekonome said in an overly cheerful voice. "Now try and pick a club that suits your interest. The reason we do this is to help us adapted to the human's cultures. Oh and feel free to join my newspaper cub. I am always looking for new members."

Ivan sat there looking out the window staring of into space. He wasn't really the club type of person. He preferred to do things solo, he felt like other people would just get in his way and end up getting them selves hurt. Don't get him wrong he liked people he just didn't want to see people close to him get hurt. He had too many bad expresses with that. He was ripped out of his thoughts when a pair of soft breast came into contact with his face.

"Ivan!" Kurumu was squishing Ivan's face into her breast. Ivan smoke dashed free of her grip and stood a few feet away from her. "That's no fair you can't just do that." she crossed her arms and gave Ivan a pouting look.

"Well you shouldn't go around trying to suffocate people with you breast," Ivan said shaking his head. He turned to were Moka was sitting. "So Moka you want to go club hunting?"

"Of course I would," she said with a smile.  
"Well let's get started,"

They had walked around the campus checking out all the clubs. There weren't that many that were actually appealing. At first they were going to join the photography club but it seemed they just wanted to take pictures of half naked girls. Ivan wasn't that low to stoop to that level. Most of the clubs were like this though. They were either really creepy or tiring to get girls. The only one that seemed to be normal was the swimming club.

"Hey Moka what do you think of the swimming club?" Ivan looked at his companion. She seemed a little nervous. "Moka you okay?"

"Well, umm it's just that I can't…" Moka started.

"Looks like your girl friend doesn't want to join," the captain of the swim team said with a devilish smile.

"No we will both join!" Moka said with a little bit of determination. She felt a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Moka if you don't want to do it you don't have to force your self to do it for me," Ivan said with a soft smile. "Look we can look around for a different club before we join this one."

"No its fine, lets join the swim club,"

Ivan looked a little skeptical, "if you are sure. We will just swing by and see what it's like and get moving. Sound good?" Moka gave him a nod and they proceeded to the swimming club.

"Cannon ball!" Ivan yelled as he ran into the pool and made a huge splash. Sending a huge spout of water every into the air. As he came back to the surface he looked around to see Moka of to the side, all by here self. Ivan got him self out of the pool and walked towards her. As he went out to touch her she recoiled at his wet hand. He looked at his hand seeing the water bead up. "Ahh it the water isn't It."

Moka gave him a small nod. "Okay its cool, if you can't do water I will just do one more lap for the road and then we will go club hutting again. Sound good?"

"Ya I will be here, hurry back. I have a bad feeling about this club."

Ivan gave her a nod and jumped back into the pool. As he finished up his lap he noticed the swim captain coming his way. He stopped before he got out of the pool to see what she wanted. As he walked up he couldn't help but notice that almost all the girls in the school were really, really attractive. Seriously all the girls here had rocking bodies and none of them had any thing under a d-cup breast. And now there is Tamao Ichinose, captain of the swim team. He just seems to be a chick magnet.

"You are leaving already?" Tamao said a she swam behind him. She put her arms around him as to try and keep him there. "Why not stay for a while," the fun has just begun." Ivan looked around seeing that the other men in the swim club were being drained of life by the other female swim club members.

"See, I have had my eyes on you since the fist day. You have the alluring smell that reminds me so much of a human." Ivan felt a wave of panic hit him, but he managed to keep his cool. "Now don't take this personally, we are mermaids, this is what we do to survive, but I get the honor to eat you. She was about suck him dry when he dashed though the water stopping a few feet away.

"Look lady, this place seemed a little fishy when you were trying to get mostly male students to join your club, but I don't plan to be fish food so," Ivan put both hands in to the water and let the sound pump through it. There was a constant beat that made the water bounce and shake. "You ever see that video with the manatee? I can't stop…"

"What?" Tamao asked confused

*Flux Pavilion - I can't stop, starts playing*

"Don't worry I will show you." Ivan sez as two blast of smoke fly toward the over sized tuna. She dives under the pulsing water and tries to get behind Ivan. She was moving way to fast for Ivan to react. She manages to hit his back sending him stumbling a few feet forward. He stands steady and lets a huge pulse of bass out making the water around him recede to the point were it was only at his ankles.

He stands in a huge bubble of air surrounded by water. Tamao swam around him on the out side of the bubble waiting for the right time to strike. As she dashes towards him, ready to strike she runs into an invisible barrier created by the bass and the words I can't stop blast through the water. Ivan takes the moment that she is stunned and dashes towards her and into the water. He uses the bass to push him forwards under the water at unbelievable speeds. He smashes her into the wall of the pool, then goes up for air. As he breaches the surface he feels something grab his leg. He looks down to see that it was Tamao. She was about to bite down on his leg, but Ivan kicked free and jumped out onto land. He stood on the edge and looked down at the swim club who was waiting for some thing to happen.

Ivan looked around to see were Moka was. She was not were they had last talked so he began to worry.

"Lookin' for somethin'?" one of the swim team members asked.

Ivan looked over to se that they had Moka at the other side of the pull ready to throw her in. "let her go," he said with killer intent. Then his face relaxed, "man that sounded so cheesy, but still do it,"

"If you insist," just then they pushed Moka into the pool.

"Not what I meant," Ivan dashed forward at break neck speed dashing through the air to the other side. Moka hit the water before he could get to her. He incapacitated the two members that pushed her in the pool and dove into the fray.

He swam through the water scooping Moka up and into his arms. As he touched the bottom, he grabbed her rosary and yanked it of and at the same time used bass to push them out of the water. As they came rocketing up the Yokai in the area increased to an of the chart level as inner Moka was released. They came rocketing out of the water Moka still being carried bridal style and landing on dry land.

Ivan looked at Era for a second and then realized he was still holding her, "umm, I am just going to put you down." as she was being set down she noticed the small blush on his face.

"Thank you Ivan, but I got it from here," she felt his hand on her shoulder, "what is it?" she said with a little bit of frustration.

"Look I understand that you are a powerful vampire and all, but you are sparking from the contact with water. I have a plan and I need you." he had a look of concern on his face. Era couldn't help but notice that he carded for both her and her outer self.

"Fine, but I want a real fight one of these days. I am tired of these, leftovers." she turned away, "so what s the plan,"

"Okay how about I try and set you up for an opportunity were you can deliver the final blow with out touching water."

She gave him a nod as he dove back into the water. A few of the other mermaids came at him but he just blasted them away with some smoke. "Yo! Sea cow!" Tamao turned on a dime at the insult. "Round two?"

Here answer was obvious as she dashed at him. He blasted her with some smoke disorientating her. He then made a pillar of steel come out of the ground. The pillar then formed a base ball bat. "Batters up," he said as he took a base ball stance. She swam towards him as fast as she could. Ivan was ready to swing when at the last second she jumped high into the air. Making Ivan swing at nothing.

"You missed! Did you think I was going to come strait at you? What do you take me for, a fool?"

"I am not the one you should have dogged." Ivan said with a smile.

Tamao looked surprised when she felt Moka's leg come into contact with her stomach as she was sent flying through the air to who knows were. "And she out her," Ivan said with a Boston accent.

Ivan pulled him self out of the pool and walked over to Era. She was standing under one of the pool umbrellas. There was an open beach chair next to were she was standing. Ivan plopped down inn it and let out a load sigh. "I hate swimming."

He laid face down on the beach chair and lifted the hand that held the rosary seal. Era grabbed it out of his hand and re attached it to her chocker. He looked up to see that she had changed back and looked like she was about to collapse. He smoke dashed over to her and caught her before she could fall. He looked at her and laid her down on the chair he was just sitting in.

Ivan looked around the pool to see that it was completely deserted. No one was even there at the fence peaking in. it seemed that every one had diapered. He looked up at the sky to see that the sun had barely made it half way across the sky. He walked over to the pull and put his feet in. it had been a rough morning. He let his sound powers run wild through his feet as the water started to pulls with the beat he was making. He watched as the water danced in spurts as the base flowed through it.

Ivan looked back at were Moka was seeing that she was still unconscious. _I should probably get here away from water. _He enjoyed playing with his powers, but having Moka here was just a risk. He walked over to her and picked her up bridal style. _I should probably get her out of these wet cloths. I should probably take her to her room. _

As he walked to her dorm he got a lot of glares and looks. Mostly from the guys. Most of them had wanted to be him. Having an unconscious girl all to them self. He didn't even want to think about what they would do. Right before he walked into Moka's room some one yelled to him. He turned to face the screaming woman. It was Kurumu and she seemed furious.

"Ivan!" she stood there a few feet away, "I herd that you went to the swimming club," she grabbed his arm and rubbed her breast on him. "You shouldn't have gone without me. I would have loved to show you my body in a skimpy swim suit. Wait why are you caring an unconscious Moka?"

"Long story, I will explain it to you after we get her out of these wet cloths." he opened the door and walked into Moka's room. The place was pretty plain. There wasn't any thing fancy. Just the regular stuff you would find in a dorm. Ivan set her down on the bed as Kurumu walked in behind him. Ivan was about to change take of the wet cloths, but paused. He couldn't just undress an unconscious girl. "Hey, um Kurumu can you do me a favor?"

"What is it?" she asked putting down one of the trinkets that were on the shelf.

"I, um can't really you know change her, cuz you know I am a dude and all,"

She smiled at how he was acting, "ya sure of course I will change her." Ivan stood there for a second, "but Ivan, I am going to need you to leave the room."

"On it," Ivan stepped out into the hall and leaned against the wall. He looked at his watch to see that it was around three now. "I wonder what Dell is doing right now," he said to him self.

**Seattle, Washington off shore DUP facility **

"I knew we couldn't trust him," Reggie sez as he beaks the concrete restraints on Delsin's hands.

"Okay. You were right. If I would have listened to you we wouldn't even be here." Delsin sez as he rubs his hands. He looks up to see Fetch and Eugene hanging in-between a spinning concrete pillar.

"Uh huh… well as long as we are her we should probably save those two." Reggie said as him pulled out his gun and aimed for the concrete restraints.

"Wait, wait, how are you getting us down from here?" Eugene asked a little skeptical.

"We are going to have to shoot you down," Delsin said as Reggie and he started to shoot at the restraints.

"Sounds like somethin' that 'Copman' would come up with." fetch said as she felt the restraints loosen. "Oh crap," one of her hands broke free as the pillars were being lifted higher into the air.

"Look out!" Eugene said as Augustine walked out on to the deck. Reggie and Dell tried to move to help them, but Augustine used her free hand to trap Reggie's legs in concrete.

"Leave my brother alone you bitch!" Delsin yelled. Augustine let both of her hands drop to her side and the pillar came crashing back down to the ground. The pillar smashed the floor into thousands of pieces causing Reggie and Delsin to fall. Delsin grabbed onto the ledge with one hand and using the other to grab onto Reggie. Reggie desperately tried to grab onto Delsin with both hands but he couldn't get a grip. Reggie looked down to see that the concrete was starting to spread. His free hand fell to his side and was then incased in the concrete.

"Son of a bitch," he locked up at his brother, the realization hitting him. They both weren't going to make it out of this. The weight of the concrete was making Delsin's grip slip and if it spread any more it would get both of them. "Delsin…" he was trying to pull both of them up to no avail. "Delsin look at me," he stopped struggling and looked down at his brother the concrete was at his neck, "you got to let me go,"

"Reggie no, I can do this…"

"No Delsin we cant let this stuff get to you to," Delsin pulled with all of his might trying to pull him up. "I am so proud of you,"

"No,"

"I always have been,"

"Reggie, don't do this,"

"I love you bro," he let go of his hand with a smile on his face.  
"NOO! God…"

He hung there in disbelief as he watched his brother fall to the bottom of the ocean. At first he felt nothing but sorrow, but then that was replaced with a burning hate as he pulled himself up over the ledge. He shook his head trying to think strait, but there was only one thing on his mind right now. Kill Augustine.

** Back at Yokai academy**

Ivan was sitting on the floor out side of Moka's room when he felt a sudden chill go over him. He looked around to see nothing but an origami dove lying on the floor. He picked it up. On the front it read 'open me'. Ivan unfolded the peaces of paper. When he got it all the way open he there was more writing.

He scanned over it and couldn't believe what it said, 'Reggie Rowe is dead.' Ivan looked around trying to see who could have left this. No one walked by him and no one should know his past. He felt skeptical about it at first, but he couldn't help but feel like it was true.

The door next to him opened and Kurumu walked out. She looked at Ivan to see that his face was pale and he was sating at a piece of paper. "It looks like you have seen a ghost." she said jokingly

Ivan stood up and put the piece of paper in his pocket. "I have to go make a call, see you later." he walked down to the school main lobby were they had the pay phones and he dialed Delsin's numbers. The phone rand a few times before he picked up. "Is every thing okay over there…"

"Reggie is dead, Ivan," Delsin sated bluntly, "Augustine killed him and now," Delsin coved the phone and turned to Hank, Ivan herd Delsin say stay safe then he started to talk again. "I am going make this right, I am going to stop Augustine and I am going to free the conduits. This ends tonight." Ivan could hear that he was still pretty shaken up by the loss of his brother, "I have to go, talk to you later." and with that he hung up the phone.

Ivan hung up the phone. His head slouched and he punched the wall with his smoke charged fist. His fist went straight through as he let out a scream of rage and sorrow. Reggie and Delsin were like his older bothers and no that one is dead. He felt like he should have been there to help Delsin instead of ruining away. He removed his fist from the wall and walked out to the woods. He went far enough back so that no one could see him or hear him.

He stood surrounded by trees. He let out a scream making the trees fly back and were de-rooted. He launched him self into the air and separated into three different streams of smoke then coming back together and rocketing towards the ground making a huge crater. He raised both hands making huge metal spikes come out of the ground. He formed them into a statue of Augustine that he then preceded to blast back and forth with his sound powers.

He rapped chains around the statues neck and swung it around throwing it into the air. He then launched him self into the air after it. He caught up with it and then smacked it down back to earth with his chains. He landed on top of the statue and wailed on it with his fist. Each hit making a sonic boom happen. Slowly the metal began t dent and crack from the constant beating. Even after the statue was destroyed he kept hitting the ground. Tears running down his face. His hands were starting to bleed from the constant punches but he didn't care. He kept whaling till he was completely drained of power. He sat in the creator that he had made. It was at least thirty feet deep and forty feet wide.

The tears were still running down his face when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see a girl in a rabbit mask holding an origami dove. Ivan lashed out with his chain but she just turned to paper.

"Who are you?" Ivan yelled ash she reappeared a few feet away. He lashed out one more time again going through her, "how do you know who I am! What do you want from me!" he said as he collapsed to his knees. She stood in front of him and then just disappeared. The only sign that she was there was an origami dove she had left. On the front it said, 'all I want is a friend" Ivan put it in his pocket and laid on the ground. All the use of his powers had drained him as he slowly began to fade into unconsciousness.

**Sorry it took me so long I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know ho I did in the comments. Until next time **


	5. The wrong time

It had been three weeks sense Ivan had heard the news about Reggie's death. The girls haven't seen him in home room the hole time and every time they go to check on him in his room, he is never there. They have talked with a few of the teachers in the school and all of them say that Ivan has been having his work taken to his dorm. He even took the exams in his dorm. The exams were a week a go and the scores were being put p at the main entrance of the school.

Moka and Kurumu were both hoping that Ivan would come down to at least check his score. They waited there patiently as they checked there own scores. Moka had gotten fifteen out of the class of fresh men. Kurumu had gotten two hundred and ten falling close to the bottom of the list. Moka and Kurumu were both curios on how Ivan did. He was located a few places under Moka at the number twenty one spot.

As they were checking there scores they failed to notice a eleven year old peaking around one of the pillars that was close by. She wore what seemed to be witches outfit. She had one of there large hats, a cape of sorts and a large yellow bow at the to of cape, holding it in place. She wore long yellow sox and had on a plaid skirt. The little witch was staring at Moka with stars in her eyes.

She was to focused on Moka to realize that her class president and two other boys were walking up behind her. "well look who it is," the president said getting the young witch to turn around, "if it isn't the number one student Yukari Sendo." he scoffed and ran his hand through his hair, "look it is a complete disappointment that a half blood monster like you is even aloud into are school so don't push your luck kiddo."

"what do you mean push my luck? I haven't done any thing wrong." she said defending here self.

"that's were you are wrong," the boy next to the president said as he took a step closer to her. "for starters the outfit you are wearing is against school regulation." he walked around her giving her a once over crouching down in front of her and pulling the ends of her cape.

He looked down at her cap and was about to pull it up, "what are you doing," she said as she pushed his hand away

"we will let it slide this time," he said as he took a step back.

"you a such a waist of space, why don't you save all of us some time and get lost." as soon as he finished that sent ace three over sized metal pots fell from no ware and landed on there heads.

Yukari couldn't help but smile and laugh at them, " that's what you get you pervs."

The president stood up enraged, "you little brat do you even know who I am!" he lunged at her making her recoil.

Before he could get to her a huge meta hammer came into contact with his face. He flew back about twenty feet before smashing into the side of the building. He looked up to see who had done this to him. He shook his head and looked up to see none other than Ivan Varic. Standing in front of the Yukari, one hand holding the hammer the other in font of her in a protective manner.

"how dare you strike me!" he yelled at Ivan.

Ivan had no response. He just sat there waiting for his next move. His face held no emotion. The president stood up and was about to attack when a piece of metal shot out of the wall and raped itself around his hand. He was then slowly lifted up into the air.

People started to gather around the commotion to see what was going on. At that moment Ivan spoke, "leave," was all he said and that was enough to get the point across.

The president looked like a deer in the head lights. "ya, sure just let me down!," and with that Ivan released the hold on the metal and he fell back to the ground. He scrambled to his feet and ran of in the other direction

The hammer in Ivan's hand snaked back into the ground and he began to walk away. Before he could get to far the little witch that he had protected before had grabbed onto his hand stopping him. He looked down to his left at the little witch to get a better look. He just stared at her showing no emotion.

"um, I just wanted to say thank you for what you did back there," she let go and looked down at her feet. "I just really appreciate it," she looked back up to se that he had all ready started to walk a way of into the forest. "hey! Wait for me." she said as she ran after him.

As she was running after him Moka and Kurumu both pushed there way through the crowd to see what happened. They looked at the crater in the wall and the metal that was sticking out of it. They both traded a glance and knew Ivan was here. They both went of in different directions trying to find him.

As Ivan walked through the forest he knew that the little witch was following him even with her best efforts to stay hidden. At this point the didn't care any more. He was drained emotionally. He had all these feelings of regret and despair. He felt like, if he would have stayed there with Delsin, Reggie would still be alive. He couldn't help but feel like it was partial his fault. He chose to run while Delsin stayed to fight. He was a coward. He was week. And now he is here in this school while people are dieing and being tortured by the DUP.

He herd the little witch tip and fall. Ivan stopped walking, " I know you are there," the little witch looked up and scurried behind a tree to try and hide from him. "why don't you turn around and head back to the campus. You are probably going to be missing class and I don't think your teacher would like that. Besides don't you think your friends would be worried about you."

There was silence for a while then Yukari spoke up, "I don't have any friends," she said a little depressed, again there was more silence. "it is because I am a witch. We aren't full bread monsters so we are looked at as trash. Monsters hate us, and humans fear us. I have no were to go."

Ivan stood there taking in what she had said. He could relate, when he was out in the real world people would hate him for being a conduit. They feared him because he was different. He could lie he woke up a few times to some one trying to kill him because he was a 'bio-terrorist'. he had to learn to keep that part of him hidden. It was hard because most of the hotels and business had scanners to see if you had the conduit jean. If you were found to have it you were detained and sent away to the DUP holding facility, Curdan Kay. There were even some lynch mobs still around that would hunt conduits on there own accord and then publicly kill them and when they did it they looked like heroes killing trash they found on the street.

Ivan felt empathy for this young girl, _damn, this girl must have went through a lot. _he thought to him self, he sighed and walked over to her. He put his hand on her shoulder, "looks like me and you have some things in common," she looked up at him a lone tear falling down her cheek, "come on let go," he wiped the lone tear of her face and then they continued to walk.

As they walked into a clearing the size of a football stadium they saw hundreds of craters that littered the area. The trees were blown away and the ground was still smoking. The area was complete devastation. It looked like some one had bombed the area hundreds of times over. "what happened here," Yukari asked.

Ivan kept looking forward, "I happened."

Yukari was kind of surprised that he could create so much destruction. Sure she had heard that he was a strong monster. He had taken down Saizo, the bully that terrorized the school. He had also taken down a succubus eve n after being under mind control. Then most recently he had fought against a bunch of mermaids and won. She knew that he was strong and had devastating powers. She could only imagine what made him do this.

"so what happened, why did you do this?" she asked looking up at him.  
"hurry up we are almost there." he said bluntly changing the topic. He sped up his walk as they exited the clearing. They soon came to a metal pillar. Ivan touched the pillar and it began to morph and change. It shed most of the lairs and began to turn in to a swing set. He took one of the swings and sat down on it. "you going to sit down or am I going to sit here by my self."

Yukari walked over to the empty seat ant plopped down in it. Surprisingly the seat woes hard and stiff. It was flexible and soft. "so you bring me all the way down to here to swing?" she sez as she starts to swing.

"I actually didn't bring you out here, you followed me," Ivan said bluntly. "and sense you followed me all the way here we mine as well talk right. So were do you want to start."

She looked at him thinking of were to start. "why don't we start with how you said you can relate to me." she said innocently.

Ivan sighed he really didn't care any more, he didn't care if people knew he wasn't actually a monster. But what he is couldn't be exactly called human any more. "you are a smart girl right, so you probably know about the whole issue in the human world with 'bio-terrorist' and the DUP." she gave him a nod. He paused for a second and took a breath. "I am a conduit."

"you… you are a… a… human," she asked stopping her swing and taking a step back.

"I don't know any more. I can do things no human can do. I am not accepted by them being feared for something I cant help it, but they still want to kill me or to hurt me. I cant change who I am. I just have to embrace it." he looked her in the eyes, "I know what it is like to be discriminated, to have people hate you for some thing you cant help." he started to swing again. "You should go back to class."

She walked back over to the swing, "I think I will stay here with one of the few people that I can relate to." she had a smile on the face as they swung side by side.

Ivan rolled over in his bed. He didn't feel one hundred percent but he was able to put up a shield and go back to class. The talk with the little witch he met the other day is what he needed to get back on the right track. He grabbed a bagel from the table he had in his room and looked at the open window. It wasn't open when he went to sleep last night. He looked around the room looking for any thing that was out of place. Then that's when he noticed it. His shower was running. Just as he noticed it it stopped. He heard some one step out of the shower and the door began to open. Pieces of metal began to flow around his hand as he was ready to attack the intruder.

As the person stepped out he shot the metal at the persons hand sticking the intruder to the wall. The towel around the person hit the floor and Ivan realized who was in his room. It was Kurumu she must have snuck in during the night. She stood there naked stuck to the wall is Ivan tried to piece together what was going on. He dropped the metal restraint that was around her arm and she covered her self with her hands. Ivan turned around and face palmed.

"what are you doing in my room Kurumu." she grabbed the towel and put it back on.

"I was worried about you so I snuck in her to check on you." she said as she got dressed.

"you descant?" he asked

"ya you can turn around," when he turned around she was just in her under garments. She wore blue lingerie that barely held her breast in place. She was expecting Ivan to turn away or blush but he had no reaction. "what no reaction?" she asked kind of disappointed.

He sighed, "nope just like argon," she gave him a confused look, " no I just learned to get used to it, though I do appreciate the view." he said with a smile. He walked waked by her and to the bath room but before he got buy her he slapped her on the butt. "get dressed then please get out."

He closed the door and cleaned him self up.

When he was finished he walked out of the bathroom. This time know one was there, thank god. He got dressed and was walking out the door when he ran into some one on his way out. He looked at who he ran into and it was Moka. She was carrying all of the home work he didn't grab the other day because he was busy talking with Yukari.

"oh Moka, sorry about that I didn't see you." he said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"its fine, I was just trying to bring you the home work you missed the other day. The teachers said you didn't pick it up yesterday. Were have you been the past few days?"

"just some stuff back home nothing to worry about." he said with alight smile. "thanks for bringing my homework. I was actually going to go pick that up." he rubbed the back of his head. "well should we get going," Ivan asked trying to move things along.

She gave him a nod and they both went on there way to school. Ivan may have been going back to the school, but to be honest he just wanted to blow some thing up. He felt a little bit darker on the inside. Something deep inside of him was stirring, something along the sinister side. Something he tried to keep pushed down.

Before he could think about it any more home room had started. It went by like normal. At the end of class Moka and him were stopped by Ms. Nekonome.

"I saw that you two didn't pick a club the other day. So I thought that it would be a good idea if you two would join the news paper club. How dose that sound?"

Ivan and Moka exchanged a glance, "it is better than any thing else we came across so why not. What do you say Moka?"

"sure sounds good to me," she said with a smile.

"good, we will have a club meeting tomorrow so make sure to be there." Ms. Nekonome said over cheerfully. And with that she let them leave. It was about time for lunch so they made there way to the cafeteria. On there way there Ivan saw a familiar little witch walking in front of them.

"hey Yukari," Ivan said walking up beside of her, "you heading to lunch?"

"yes, are you going too?" she asked looking up at him.

"you want to join me?"

Her face lit up as she grabbed his arm. "I would love to join you, is any one else going to be there?" she asked.

He gestured toward Moka who was walking behind them, "my other friend Mok…"

He didn't get to finish then sentence as Yukari let go of him an ran over to Moka, "Moka Akashiya, you are the most beautiful girl in the hole school. And you are so kind and smart and cool," she had a blush on her face, "Moka I just, love you!" she said as she tackled her down to the ground. He grabbed one of her breast and started to groap her. "will you be my girl friend?" she asked so innocently.

"um, well I can be a girl and a friend," Moka said being way to nice for what was going on.

"okay that's enough," Ivan said as he lifted her up off of Moka.

"hey what are you doing!?" she said trying to get out of his grip.

He sighed and he shook his head, "well for starters what you are doing, way to inappropriate. Maybe even border line molestation. Do you have any shame?" he asked as he held her away from the Moka. "were did that even come from?"

"Moka is my idol she is so," she started to drool form the thoughts of Moka.

Ivan put her down away from Moka. "okay lets lay down some ground rules. First, off don't go around groaping Moka. End of rules. You think you can do that?"

"I make no promises," she said as she tried to reach for her breast again. Ivan slapped her hand away.

"this is going to be interesting to say the least," Ivan said as he helped Moka up off the ground. "lets head to lunch." he looked at Yukari, and gave her thee 'I am watching you' gesture as they continued down the hall.

As they ate lunch Ivan had to stop Yukari from groaping Moka several times. Other then that every one Moka seemed to be taking a liking to Yukari. Kind of like how a big sister would act. Moka was very accepting of the fact that she was a witch. She also knew what it was like to be, hated because she was different. The whole time she was in the human world she was teased and hated because she was different.

After launch every one had to go there separate ways, Yukari going to math, Ivan going to chemistry and Moka going to English. They all said there good byes and went on there way. As Yukari was exiting the building some one ran into here and knocked her over.

"watch were you are going you idiot," she said as she rubbed her head. She looked up to see who had run into her. It was the class president and his goons.

"I guess compared to you, every one is an idiot." the president said.

"well if it isn't the little rule breaker." said one of the goons

she looked down at the ground, "this has nothing to do with you, so just leave me alone."

The president grabbed her arm and lifted her of the ground so that she would be at eye level. "that is were you are wrong. When ever a student dose any thing to disrupt class discipline, it is are job to punish them," he let his lizard tong slip out as he liked his lips, "in any way we see fit."

The began to drag her away of into the woods were no one would hear her scream. Not even Ivan.

"ya she is a nice girl, but she is kind of perverted. Almost like a little version of you." Ivan explained to Kurumu. He had just gotten out of chemistry with her and was telling her about Yukari.

"a little version of me?! I will stay strictly to guys," Kurumu said as she walked next to Ivan. As they met up with Moka to kill some time before the day they walked out of west exit by the math room. Ivan noticed a yellow bow laying on the ground. He picked it up and his hat sank. _This is Yukari's bow_ he thought to him self.

"is there something the mater, Ivan" Kurumu asked picking up on his pause.

"ya I forgot I have to go take care of some after class stuff. I will catch up with you guys later."

"okay catch you later," Moka said not picking up on the lie.

Kurumu was more hesitant. She knew something was up but she couldn't put her finger on it. She decided to let this one slide this time. "see you later than," she said as she walked away with Moka.

When they were gone Ivan looked down at the ground and noticed there were drag marks leading of into the woods. He started to sprint down the path to kill.

Yukari was thrown into a tree. Her wand had been broken. Her cloths were ripped almost to shreds and she had cuts and bruises every were. Her hat had been thrown of to the side and trampled on. They had been beating on her the hole time. It had only forty minutes, but for her it felt like an eternity. She had begged them to stop. To leave her alone. But that only made them hurt her even more. She could tell that this wasn't going to be over any time soon. All she could hope for is that she would go unconscious some time soon and she would escape this pain.

"what nothing smart to say now?" the class president said as he lifted her up into the air and slammed her back into the ground. She let out a whimper as the air was expelled out off her lungs. "maybe we will eat you now. Your meat should be nice and tender." he said as he picked her up by her hair.

"boss wait you said I could, you know," one of the goons said as he looked at her with pleading eyes.

He tossed Yukari to he feet as if she was a ragged dog. "do with her as you please."

The Yukari was shaking in fear as the goon came closer to her. He took one his long nails and cut through the remainder of her cloths. He then ripped away the cloths off of her stomach revealing her bare skin. She tried to cover her self up but he grabbed both of her arms and pinned them to the ground. He leaned in close to smell her. She struggled hard trying to brake free of his grasp. She felt his slimy tong lick her flesh. She closed her eyes hoping that it would be over soon.

The goon holding her down let out a grunt and she felt warm liquid drip onto her skin. She felt his grip lessen. She opened her eyes to she there was a metal spike going through the goons chest. There was a small amount of blood coming out of his chest landing on her skin.

The goon was lifted up of her and thrown into a tree making it snap in half. At the other end of the metal whip was Ivan. He sat there with a cold expression on his face. He walked over to Yukari and removed his jacket. He gave it to her and looked at the other to monsters standing there. Both in the true monster form.

"How dare you do this? You are going to pay, the other goon said as he stepped forward charging at Ivan. He through a wiled punch that Ivan easily ducked. The goon stumbled a few feet forward and turned to face Ivan again. He charged again swinging wildly. Ivan grabbed his right arm as it came by. He twisted the arm then with his free hand hit the elbow in the opposite way the joint bends and shattering the elbow. The goon let out a scream of pain and swung with his left. Ivan grabbed the left arm and twisted it so that he was in the chicken wing. He kicked him forward at the same time razing a metal spike that went through his left shoulder. He kicked him in the back again sending him farther down onto the spike.

Ivan looked at the class president. He charged at him aiming for Ivan's chest. He wasn't just swinging blindly like his friends. The president wanted to kill and knew how to kill. Ivan formed a hammer out of metal. He used it to block and defend against his attacks. Ivan hit him with the butt of the hammer stunning him. He pulled the hammer back and smashing it down on the class president. He added a boost of bass to increase his strength.

The president smacked the ground with enough force that he bounced up of the ground. Ivan hit him with a hook with the hammer. He was sent flying into the trees breaking four of them before he came to a stop. Ivan rushed at him and smashed him into the ground with enough force to create a small crater. He hit him repeatedly until the creator was fifteen feet deep. He looked at the president and he was still breathing. He through the hammer to the side and put him on his knees. He put both hands on his face and started to poor smoke down his throat.

He could feel all his hate and anger coming to the surface. All the demons he pushed down and repressed were coming to the surface fuelling his killer intent. All he wanted right now was to see this monster scream and struggle against him. To fear the inevitable death.

"Ivan!"

He wanted him to pay for what he had done. For all the pain, he has caused this day. For the pain, he has ever caused. This bully deserves this he deserves to die.

"Ivan!"

In addition, he was going to be the one to end this monsters life with his own two hands. And you know what it feels good to rid the world of this monster.

"IVAN STOP!" Yukari was looking at him tears in her eyes. "You did it I am safe. You don't need to kill him. You are better then this."

Ivan looked at the creature he had in his hands and let go of his head. Ivan walked out of the creator and over to Yukari. "He deserved it," he said coldly.

"Yes he did, but you are better than them."

He sat there for a second pushing back all the demons. Locking them away for another day. "Yes I am," he put his hand on her shoulder and started t heal her wounds with his powers. "Its not going to heal you one hundred percent but it should help with some of the pain," he said comforting her. He looked over to her hat, picked it up, and placed it on her head. He picked her up bridal style and began to walk back to the school. She nuzzled up into her chest feeling comfort in his arms.

It had been a long day, a very long day. He took Yukari back to the nurse's office and left her there in the very capable hands of the nurse. Ivan looked back at Yukari. Should be safe in her hands. He walked to the courtyard were there were not many people. He sat on one of the benches facing the fountain and stared of into the sky. He let his eyes close for a second then he felt a wait on his lap he opened his eyes to see that it was Kurumu.

She had straddled his lap so that she was face to face with him. She put her arms around his neck. "So, you finished your class stuff. Now its time to do some extra credit with me." she started to lean into Ivan. She got centimeters away from his lips when, Moka showed up.

"What are you doing?" she asked standoffish, "are you going to kiss that bench?"

Kurumu looked at were Ivan used to be to see that he was not there any more. "Hey wait were did he go?" she said looking for Ivan. He coughed and they looked to see him standing by the fountain. "There you are my hubby,"

"Your hubby?! Ivan is mine," she said grabbing one of his arms.

"As if Ivan is my destined one," she said grabbing his other arm.

Ivan sighed, _dose any one else have to deal with this, or is it just me?_

**A/N: Okay what did you think good chapter? I want to answer some things I have seen in the comments. Fist of Ivan is kind of in a power struggle in weather to be good or bad. He has some demons from the past that still haunt him and those will be explained in the future.**

** Second off I am not going to have him take monster powers sense they aren't caused by the effect of ray sphere energy Ivan cant take there powers. It has to be another conduit for him to be able to take his/her powers. **

** Once all the characters are intored I will give more back story on Ivan. And I don't think I am going to go the harem rout. I may just pick one. **

** Of course thanks for reading and leave a comment so I know if I am doing this right. **


End file.
